The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fi0304123’. ‘Fi0304123’ represents a new Gentiana, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Aukland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Gentiana with unique flower colors and plant habits suitable for the potted plant production.
The Inventor made a controlled cross in summer of 2007 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. The Inventor selected ‘Fi0304123’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in April of 2018.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture using meristem tissue in Palmerton North, Auckland, New Zealand in April of 2008. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.